


Double the Trouble

by LaverniusTucker (SansSkelepun)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: It's the twins. Violence should be expected tbh, M/M, The violence isn't that graphic but I just want you guys to have a heads up, and vulgar language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansSkelepun/pseuds/LaverniusTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one shots of our favorite Lamborghini Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are mistakes or grammatical errors, I apologize. These are just things I write if it comes to mind or I can't sleep. Range from brotherly fluff or shippy things and range in length. If you do not like this pairing, dont read.
> 
> [[Bond talk]]

Sideswipe looked so peaceful while he recharged. Sunstreaker wondered if he did as well. Probably not. He sighed, reaching over and stroking Sideswipe's cheek plate, smiling a little as his twin unconsciously pressed into the touch. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

He ceased all movements at the sounds of peds hitting the floor. He didn't know who it was but he hoped they just passed on by. He dimmed his optics and focused on his twins recharging face to keep calm as the footsteps walked right by their cell and continued on. It was probably just someone checking to make sure everyone was behaving.

Sunstreaker sat up and glanced at the door with bars on the window. This was their home. A small box with only one way in or out. He sighed again. Where had they gone wrong? His servos tightened into fists. They had been sold. Why couldn't bots just leave them alone?

He was slightly startled when he heard a soft voice beside him. "Sunny...? Why didn't you wake me? I would have liked to know that you came back tonight."

Sunstreaker looked back over at his twin, raising an optic ridge at the pout he saw. "You need as much recharge as you can get. We have a match tomorrow."

"....is it...you know....?" He could hear the fear in Sideswipe's voice and it made him clench his jaw. He hated hearing that tone in his brother's voice. It wasn't suppose to be there.

"No. It's not a death match. Not yet."

"You say that like you want it to be..." Sideswipe smiled slightly, trying to make a joke but it fell after hearing nothing. "Sunny..."

"Leave it. It's not one. That's all that matters. You distract and I'll take them out."

Sunstreaker heard a sigh. He knew his brother hated what he was slowly becoming. Servos that had wanted to and had produce beautiful art once now tore apart mechs and femmes. They itched to hit something. Anything. He knew this because Sideswipe was his twin and in these times, they didn't hide anything from each other.

"I also won't be back till late at night again."

"Again?? You just had a client tonight." Sideswipe shifted closer as Sunstreaker laid back down.

"I don't have a choice, Sides. I have to."

"Let me go. I'll do it. You need a break from all this and--"

"No."

"But Sunn--"

"I fragging said no. You are not going."

Sideswipe let out a whimper and pressed up against his twins side. "Please don't go...."

"If I don't, he'll make me go anyway and then separate us. You know this."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this...."

"It's okay. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promised you didn't I?"

"Yeah. Love you, Sunny."

[[Love you too.]] Sunstreaker relaxed a bit as Sideswipe clung to him, falling into recharge again. He looked up at the ceiling. He had promised Sideswipe a long time ago that he would protect him when they were bigger. He was keeping that promise even if it killed him. It's why he kept himself clean. It's why he always took the hits for him. It's why he did most of the actual fighting.

Bright, shiny yellow looked more appealing the dull red anyways.

~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Sideswipe was waiting for their gate to open to the arena. He glanced at his brother with a frown. This was the worst. The waiting. Why couldn't they just get it done and over with? He felt more then saw his twin tense up.

He knew why as their owner came around the corner.

"Well boys. I have good news and bad news. Good news is this match will get us a lot of credits which means I'll give you two a slightly bigger cut."

Sunstreaker had turned to glare at him. Sideswipe saw his servos twitch. He knew how much his brother servos wanted to choke the life out of this mech.

"What's the bad news?" Sideswipe spoke. He was the speaker of the two of them. Sunny was the doer.

"I'm sure you'll do fine but something got messed up and they won't change it so you're stuck with it."

Sideswipe felt his spark flutter in fear. "Stuck with what....?"

"It's a death match. They're letting you both in so that's a plus, huh?"

He heard a loud growl to the side if him. He was frozen. It was his worst nightmare. He had knew this day would eventually come and he couldn't help the whimper that left his vocalizer.

"Mech up. I have faith in yo--"

"Change it. Now. We forfeit. Go tell them. Now!" Sunstreaker took a threatening step towards their owner. His anger the result of mostly Sideswipes fear.

"What? No. I won't allow you to forfeit. You're the best and it's about time you prove it. You better watch your mouth."

"We're not fighting."

"Yes you are. If you don't, you will wish you had."

Sunstreaker snarled as he turned and walked away, optics narrowing.

"Sunny....I can't...I don't...we can't..." Sideswipe felt his frame shaking and then felt a gentle servo take his.

"It's okay...just let me handle it. Same as before. You distract and I'll take him down..."

"Sunny! You can't kill him!"

"Well it's him or us, Sideswipe! What the frag should I do?!"

"We can find a way out....I'm sure we can...." He felt the grip on his servo tighten and he looked up into his brothers optics. "We can't...."

"We have to."

"He'll make us do it again and again! This probably wasn't even a mess up! He's trying to figure out if it's worth keeping us!"

"Let me handle it. We'll be fine." Sideswipe flinched at the sound of the gate opening and the crowd cheering, the servo being ripped away from his.

He took a deep vent and as one, they stepped out. Sideswipe spark froze when he saw the mech they were up against. He was huge! Probably a triple changer.

He glanced at his yellow counterpart, seeing the face that use to be so happy turn into one that promised murder. The optics that use to look at him with all the love and affection they could roam over their opponent, picking out the weak spots and calculating how to get to said weak spots.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the match get called on. He only noticed when he saw a yellow blur move away from him and he sprang into motion, following Sunstreaker, listening to what his brother was telling him over the bond. It was hard since they hadn't been allowed to bond for a long time but they made do.

It seemed like the match was taking eternity. The twins danced around and taunted like they always did. The crowd loved it. Sideswipe was actually starting to forget this was a death match until their opponent servo snagged a yellow leg. He felt his brother's pain as he watch the mech hurl his brother into the wall. He felt his spark stutter when Sunstreaker didn't get back up right away.

Sideswipe was about to make his way over when the mech got in his way. He knew by the look on the mech's face that he knew. Take one down and the other was to distracted to really fight. Sideswipe wished it was the other way around. Sunstreaker would have snapped and fell into his rage. All Sideswipe felt was fear. He did a few backflips to avoid the mech closing in on him.

He was so stupid. He hadn't even noticed the mech backing him into a corner. He only realized too late when he didn't see a way to get away. He couldn't see Sunstreakers frame from here and that just caused him to panic more. He tried to get out of the corner. Sunny always yelled at him to get out of the corner. Every time it seemed like he could, the mech was there, making it so he couldn't.

He tried. He really tried. For Sunstreaker. He bit down on his cry of pain as the mech snarled his arm and lifted him into the air. He kicked and struggled, trying to get free, his spark screaming for his other half to help but getting no answer.

This was it. He was going to die. Sunstreaker was going to feel him offline and then offline himself. The mech grabbed his legs and slowly started to pull. Sideswipe realized what he was doing. The crazy fragger was going to rip him in half!!

He gasped in pain, free arm still struggling to break the grip on him.

He hadn't noticed his brother stand up. He hadn't noticed Sunstreaker's optics going white with rage as he saw the situation his twin was in. And by the looks of it, the mech didn't either.

What Sideswipe did notice was the loosening grip and he finally was let go. He landed on his aft and looked up at the mech. What he saw was something he wished he could have prevented.

A yellow arm was sticking through the mechs chestplates. He saw the servo holding the larger mech's spark. And then it was ripping. The arm disappeared and he rolled out of the was as the beast fell. He looked up to see his twin standing there, spark still pulsing in his servo, optics white, frame shaking in rage.

Sideswipe locked optics with his twin. He made himself not flinch as Sunstreaker crushed the spark with one servo and the crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into cheers.

The red mech slowly watched as his brother came back, optics going back to their normal color, frame relaxing just the slightest. He also saw the realization hit him. At what he had done. But what really shook Sideswipe to the core?

Sunstreaker looked pleased.

~~~~~~

Many matches came and go. The twins never losing one. Sideswipe had learned to block out what they were doing and just listen to his twin.

Sunstreaker had turned into another mech entirely. He was rude, snapping every word, he hardly touched Sideswipe anymore or let himself be touched. Sideswipe ignored it. It was how his brother was coping. Once they were out, he'd go back to his Sunny. He had to.

Rumors of a war was going around. Between the Autobots and the Decepticons, the leader of which had been a former gladiator.

He walked silently beside Sunny. They were heading to their match. By the way their owner had been talking, it was mostly likely their last. The red mech was relived. The war was probably the cause of it.

The twins stopped in sync. Their gate was already open? They both glanced at each other. Sideswipe felt sick in his tanks. Something was wrong.

Sunstreaker shrugged and walked out, the crowd cheering. It took another moment for Sideswipe to join him and they both looked over at the other gate. Why was no one coming out?

Sideswipe felt his energon lines go cold as their gate slammed closed and the match was called on. No. His helm whipped to look at his brother with wide optic. NO!

[[Sunny...]]

[[Shut up for one second.]] Sunstreaker was frowning at the ground, only glancing up when he heard Sideswipe whimper.

[[Sunny! This isn't right! Our opponent isn't here.]] Oh how he wished be believed it was true. He wished it was a mess up. This really was their last match....

They had to fight each other.

Sideswipe felt sick again. No. He couldn't. He took a step away from Sunstreaker, shaking his helm as the crowd kept cheering. He wished they would shut up.

Their optics were still locked. Neither pair wanting to look away.

[[Sunny. We have to get out of here. How can we get out??]] Sideswipe was the one to break the contact, looking around, trying to think of a way out.

That was the wrong move.

Sideswipe gasped as something slammed into him and pinned him down. He knew who it was. He just didn't want to believe.

In that split second he looked away, Sunstreaker lost himself. His optics had gone white and he had lunged at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe struggled to get free, desperately trying to get out from under his twin. He looked up and locked optics with him again. [[Sunny! Don't do this! Please! Please come back! Don't leave me!]]

He didn't know what hurt more. Looking up into the optics of a monster or that there was no response to his desperate cries over the bond, trying to get his twin to come back.

Sideswipe's struggled grew more frantic as a servo ghosted over his chest plates. If he wasn't looking up at him, he would have called it a loving caress. But it wasn't. Sunstreaker was trying to find the best way to get to his spark.

Everything seemed to stop as Sunstreaker found the crack in his chest plates, pulling slightly. Sideswipe hadn't realized how strong his brother actually was. That little pull had warped the metal and a soft glow emanated from it.

Sideswipe stopped struggling, going limp as he stared up at his twin. He didn't want to live in a world where Sunstreaker was a monster. He couldn't bring him back this time. He didn't want to live in a world where this was their life.

[[Sunny. We have to get out of here. How can we get out??]] His desperate words over the bond a few clicks ago made sense now. This was their way out. It was the only way out.

Sideswipe let his chestplates part. He would have laughed at the almost surprised look Sunstreaker had but not this time. He only opened it enough for Sunny to fit a servo through. After all, his spark was for Sunstreaker's optics only.

Sunstreaker broke the optic contact and looked down at his spark. Sideswipe offlined his optics and after a click of nothing, he onlined them again.

Sunstreaker's optics were back to normal as he looked down at the mech under him. Sideswipe couldn't help himself as he reached up and gently gripped the servo hovering over his spark chamber. He had never seen his brother look this scared.

[[Sunny?]] He let his chestplates close.

He could feel the war happening inside the yellow mech. The pain, remorse, hatred, anger....and it was all directed towards himself. [[Sides I....I...]]

[[You came back. That's all I care about.]] They both smiled softly, servos tightening their old on each other.

They were both still smiling as they were dragged out and thrown in separate rooms. The next day, the war reached Kaon and the pits were abandoned. The twins walked in sync as they left finally. Left from their own personal hell.

~~~~~~~

(Bonus scene that's probably not that good)

The line of new soldiers standing in front of them slightly saddened Optimus. It was a rare chance they'd all make it. They all looked so young. He was standing off to the side, flanked by Jazz, his TIC, and Prowl, his SIC. They had insisted on joining.

"Listen up! I'm going to be assessing you on your skills in combat. I will not hold back so you better not." Ironhide narrowed his optics as he glared the the line of soldiers. Everyone's attention snapped to down the line where a snicker had been heard.

"Do you think something is funny? Why don't you share?"

The red mech grinned. "Sure I do. This whole this is funny to me."

Prime raised an optic ridge, glad he had a face mask on to hide the smirk at the look on Ironhide's face. "Did you or did you not sign up to be here?!"

"Well. The other choice was the cons so....I guess. We didn't have another option." The still grinning red mech shrugged.

Jazz had to place a servo over his mouth to hide the grin forming. Ironhide looked ready to blow a gasket.

"Oh really? And what made your decision for you?"

"Well. We hate Megatron and the leader here seems to have his helm in the right place so we figured we'd lend him a servo."

Jazz and Prime decided that they liked him. Prowl's wings twitched irritably at the insubordination.

"We?"

"Yeah! Me and him." He jerked at him at the mech beside him. All optics went to him and he snarled, crossing his arms over his chassis, a glare that sent shivers up some of the mechs spinal struts in place. "I'm Sideswipe and he's Sunstreaker. Just letting you know, he doesn't live up to his name so don't think he's bright and happy. Because he's not. Fragger. OW!" Sideswipe rubbed his helm where the yellow mech had slapped him. "Afthole..."

"ENOUGH!" Ironhide growled he tried not to back down when the yellow mech met his gaze with a glare, growling back.

"Down boy." Sideswipe patted Sunstreaker's arm. He dodged the slap this time. "Can we go now? This is stupid and a waste of time."

"And how is this a waste of time?"

"We know how to fight and we're fragging good at it."

"And where did you learn to fight?"

Sideswipe smirked. "Kaon Gladiator Pits." Everyone in the room looked surprised. Gladiators? Here? In the Autobots? Some of the mechs in line closest to the two mechs moved away from them. It wasn't everyday you found out someone killed for entertainment.

"I think we are good here. Right?"

"Wrong. I still need to assess you."

Sideswipe groaned dramatically. "Fine." He stepped forward, Sunstreaker in sync behind him like a shadow.

"One at a time."

"Nope. You get both of us or none at all. We are not to be separated. For anything. We won't tolerate it and we won't stop till we're back together."

"So romantic. One at at time." Ironhide did not look impressed.

"Both or nothing. We're happy to leave if that's what you want." Sideswipe took a small step closer to Sunstreaker, unnoticed by all except Prowl, Jazz, and Prime.

"And why should we let that happen? This is war. No one can stay with who they want."

"Well you better make sure we do." Sideswipe smiled again, frame tensing. There was an edge to his tone.

"Well that's tough. You do get what you want in life. So mech up and deal with it." Ironhide glared at Sideswipe. How dare this brat come in here and act like he owns the place.

No one knew of the fear and panic welling up inside Sideswipe. No one except one.

Sunstreaker snarled and stepped in between the two mechs. The three off to the side stood at the ready in case things got messy.

"You listen to what I have to say and listen good because I am not repeating it." Sunstreaker was right up in Ironhide's faceplates now, Sideswipe was looking at the floor. He looked like a different mech, the the one who had been grinning and laughing only moments ago now looked small and sad.

"We have had to fight for our lives to stay together. We have both /killed/ to stay together. So don't think that we will let you try and separate us again. You do, everyone between me and him dies. Am I clear?"

Prowl had heard enough. "Threats now? If you're going to do that, the door is right there." He ignored the glare from Jazz.

"Hold up." Jazz spoke up. "No one has thought to ask why they are making this request. I'm sure they have a reason besides just wanting to be together."

Sideswipe looked up at the black and white mech and smiled slightly. He liked him. "We do have a reason." He grabbed Sunstreaker's arm and tugged him away from Ironhide. He kept his servo on the yellow mech's arm as they moved a little off to the side, not liking being surrounded.

"Would you please share this reason?" Prime finally spoke up.

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker, meeting his optics before looking back at the assembled mechs. "He's my brother."

Jazz grinned. "A family unit?? We don't see much of those these days!"

"Lots of mechs have brothers. Better reason than that." Prowl's wings twitched.

Sideswipe sighed. "....twin brothers."

The whole room went silent and Sunstreaker tensed. "Any hostility towards us or wanting to lock us up will be met extreme and deadly force."

"Sunny...."

"I don't see what's so special about that." Jazz tilted his helm, both twins glaring at him. "No offense though! I just don't understand why."

Sideswipe sighed again. "Split-spark twins! Happy?! We're one spark in two bodies! Is that good enough?! If we're away from each other for less than a day, it starts to get bad! We will literally die if you separate us!"

Sunstreaker placed an unseen servo on his brother back for comfort. A few mechs from the line looked at them in horror and disgust.

"Then you shall not be separated and if you feel you aren't together enough, let me, Prowl, or Jazz know." Prime smiled behind his mask, voice comforting. "I cannot guarantee you being together all the time. It is war after all. But we will try."

Sideswipe smiled a bit but it fell when another mech from the line spoke up.

"You're letting them join this army? They're abominations! The work of Unicron himself! They're unnatural!"

Jazz frowned. "They're unique. That's it. Nothing of what you said, mech."

Sideswipe really liked Jazz. "We'll stay. Figure you guys need some help after all."

Everyone looked at Prime who had chuckled. "We appreciate it greatly. Welcome to the Autobots."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shippy. Thanks for reading!

Sideswipe sighed as he walked to his shared room with Sunstreaker. He had just finished a two shift monitor duty thanks to Prowl who can't take a joke. Like ever.

He punched in the key code and froze when the door slid open. This is exactly what he didn't want but he also wanted it. His yellow half was sitting on his own berth, engrossed in a datapad. His optics didn't even look at his brother.

Sides frowned and walked in, the sound of the door sliding shut was too loud in the silent room. Going over to his own berth, he sat down on it softly. He glanced over at his brother but he hadn't even moved. The bond was still shut. The red mech didn't know what he had done wrong. It was something he did and Sunstreaker seemed to be fine with it. This time was different and he didn't know why.

Time to test the waters. More than likely there was a shark swimming in it. A yellow one. "Sunny?" Not even a twitch. His twin was completely ignoring him. Whatever he did, ignoring it wasn't helping! "I know you can hear me....unless you turned your audios off. You didn't right?"

"Stop. Talking." Finally! Some reaction. Even if the words had enough venom to put the deadliest snake on Earth to shame.

"Why? I can talk if I want to. You certainly won't. This would be easier if you, you know, talked to me!" Sideswipe didn't mean to yell but when Sunstreaker turned his helm and glared at him, he wish he hadn't. That glare was reserved for anyone but him. His spark hurt at being on the receiving end of it. The glares he got normally had a fondness in them. Sunny could never be really mad at him....that's what he had thought anyway. "Please? I don't know what I did." Oops. Wrong thing to say. The glare only got more intense...if looks could kill? He'd be fragging dust by now.

Sunstreaker turned off his datapad and stood, heading to the door. Sideswipe scrambled up after him and grabbed his arm. He wasn't afraid. He could never be afraid of his brother. One second he was grabbing Sunny's arm and the next he was against the wall, a servo on his throat.

"Don't touch me. Got it?"

"You're touching me though." There goes his vocalizer, getting him in trouble. The servo tightened. "Talk to me slaggit! You know he meant nothing! You were away on a mission and he was there! You've never been mad before!" Abruptly the servo and other frame was gone.

"If you think I'm mad about that....I'm not going to waste my fragging time with you." And with that, the yellow twin was walking down the hall to the training room with a look that had mechs scrambling out of his way.

Sideswipe reached up and rubbed his throat. It didn't hurt but it was the fact that he'd done that. A warning of low fuel flashed on his HUD and he sighed, heading to the rec room. Ratchet would have his helm if he didn't. He ignored everyone, even the ones that said hello. They just all had pitying looks anyway. The fight had been going on for a few Earth days now and everyone thought Sideswipe was the victim. He sorta was but Sunstreaker was mad at something he did.

Sitting down at his and Sunny's normal table, he felt lonely as he glanced at Sunstreaker's spot as if hoping he'd be there. Instead a black and white mech was there. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Ey Siders. What's up, mech?" Jazz grinned and pushed a cube in his direction. Oh yeah. He had forgotten to get his ration.

"You know what's up. Thanks." He pulled it closer and fiddled with it, suddenly not wanting to drink.

"No problem. Sunshine still being an aft?" Ah Jazz. Always blunt and straight to the point.

"His name's Sunstreaker." Only Sideswipe had the right to call him nicknames. "I just don't know what I did wrong. He said he's not mad about me...you know...but what else could he be mad at?! He won't talk to me!"

"Siders. He's waiting for you to figure it out. He wants you to realize what's wrong." Sideswipe glanced up Jazz with a frown.

"I don't know what it is! What part of that do you not understand?" Jazz just chuckled.

"The whole Ark knows what's wrong. Why can't you see it?"

"Wait what? You know?! How do you know? What did I do?!" Sideswipe didn't care that he sounded desperate. He just wanted his brother to not be mad at him.

"It's not what you did. It's what you're going to do."

"Stop speaking in fragging riddles."

"Well I don't want to tell you outright. That'll make the ticking time bomb finally go off. Which to be quite frank, no one wants that to happen. He hasn't done that in a long time. Prowl, Prime, and Ratchet have expressed their concerns." Jazz grinned. "Besides. I know you're the real threat."

Sideswipe just frowned at him. "How do you figure?"

"Mech. You're scary when you're mad. I can only imagine if you get really ticked off. The Ark will be no more." He chuckled. Sideswipe wondered how he could talk about it so calmly.

"And when have you actually seen me mad?" He didn't get mad. That was Sunny's job. Yin and Yang.

"Every time Sunstreaker goes down in a battle. I admit it's rare, but when it does...." Jazz smirked. "Megatron calls a retreat immediately."

"I'm not mad...just protective."

"You're both protective. It's what you're afraid of most. What do you think the one thing 'ole Sunshine is afraid of?" His visor brightened.

Sideswipe immediately stood and walked out of the room.

"You told him, didn't you?" Mirage spoke up from the table next to him.

"Nah. Just gave him a hint." Jazz grinned and sat back, stealing Sideswipe energon.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sideswipe was on a mission. He knew what was wrong. How could he be so blind?! So stupid?! Well he was Sideswipe...but still! It was his own brother for frags sake. Looking for his brother without the bond was like a needle in a grass stack...no hay stack. That was the human saying, right? Training room? No. Their room? No. On shift? No. Outside the Ark? No. When the pit could he be? Where was a place he could go that no one could find him?

Sideswipe cursed himself again, turned on his heel and walked towards the end of the ship that was buried under rocks and mountain side. Sunstreaker's art room. A room that he and Sunstreaker had cleared out and set up some things one day. Sunstreaker had been in an artsy mood and dragged Sideswipe to help him. The door looks the same as all the others, like it wasn't being used. He punched in the code, knowing the right one. Sunny had many fake ones in case someone tried to get in.

The door slid open but he didn't see Sunstreaker at the easel Sideswipe had had Wheeljack make for him. Glancing around the room, he found his brother in the furthest corner behind some of the cargo that was moved there. If somebot didn't know where to look, they wouldn't have seen him. Locking the door behind him, he slowly approached, not being able to know what mood his twin was in. He prodded at the bond but it stayed shut.

When he got close enough, he saw his twin was using charcoal and a large, cybertronian sized sketchbook. Once again product from Wheeljack. The corner reminded him of a fort with the cargo placed in just a way that made it secluded from the rest of the room. "May I sit?"

A glare and silence was his answer but he did so anyway. He sat beside him, leaning against the wall but making sure to give Sunny his personal space. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear whatever slagging speech you prepared or whatever so why don't you--"

"You won't lose me."

Sunstreaker's framed tensed but not from being interrupted. The yellow mech's plating pressed as close to his frame as possible. "Of course not. I'm unfortunately stuck with your fragging aft."

"Sunny." Sides ignored the growl he got. "I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out. I won't leave you. You won't lose me. You're my twin. You're all that matters."

Sunstreaker frowned. "Shut up. That's not it." Sideswipe knew it was. The fact that the bond just opened was a clear indicator. He was bombarded by his twins emotions and he accepted them. He always did. Sunny and emotions didn't work well. He didn't know what to do with them so he would snap. The war had done this to him. The gladiator pits had done it to him. Being abandoned had done it to him.

"Sunny. I'm here. It's just me." He reached out and placed a servo on the yellow metal of his twin's arm. Sunstreaker turned to look at him and Sideswipe was happy that the glare was gone. The yellow mech finally sighed, his shoulders drooping.

[[Promise?]] Sideswipe sent a pulse of love over the bond.

"I promise. Even if I could, I wouldn't. You're everything to me idiot. Plus. I gotta watch out for my little bro."

"There is no fragging proof that you are the older twin. We're the same age."

"Nah. I'm older. I'm the more rational one." Sideswipe laughed at the look he got from his twin.

"Like frag you are. I'm the one who gets you out of messes you can't get out of!"

"You don't when Prowl puts me on punishment detail." Sideswipe grinned cheekily.

"Mostly because you deserve it." Sunstreaker let a small smile grace his faceplates. Sideswipe just smiled more. That was his smile.

"So we cool?" A black servo reached up and stroked the yellow mech's cheek plate.

"Stop hanging with Jazz and humans. They're speech is rubbing off on you. But yeah. "We cool" as you put it."

"Great!" Sideswipe smirked and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on his twins lips. "Make up frag and merging?"

Sunstreaker looked at him for a moment. "Not in here." The red mech stood and pulled his brother with him, leading him to the door.

"One day I will. You can't stop me."

"If I beat the slag out of you, you won't be able to."

"Kinky. You love me and you know it~" Sideswipe glanced at him as he opened the door. "I know because I love you, bro."

[[Love you too, moron.]]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twincest smut. Not good smut but still smut haha

The bomb was about to go off. And it was gonna be a big one. The first sign was when the bond was completely blocked suddenly after a burst of anger. Who ever caused his brother to be angry, they better be long gone.

Sunstreaker stalked down the halls, not waiting for bots to get out of his way and simply shoved them. He'd pay for it later but right now he was fragging busy. He ignored the attempts to reach him through his comm. Red Alert probably saw him and panicked. Oh well. Nothing really mattered but one thing. Reaching the rec room, his optics roamed over the occupants. Some flinched in fear at the look on his face and normally he would take glee in that fact but his optics locked on Sideswipe sitting at their normal table drumming his digits on the table top. Jazz and Bluestreak were sitting in Sunstreaker's normal spot, oblivious of the fuse already lit. Whether they lit it or not was something he would find out later.

Bots moved out of his way as he moved towards his target. He felt sorta bad when Bluestreak saw him and flinched but he didn't have time for that. 

"Hey 'streaker. You want your spot, mech?" Jazz spoke up with a grin. 

"No." He reached out and latched onto Sideswipe's arm. The red mech instantly snarled and tried to yank his arm free but Sunstreaker was having none of it. He yanked his twin up out of his seat and started dragging him out of the rec room, leaving many startled mechs as they walked by. Sideswipe was hurling insults at him as he tried to break free. Sunstreaker's grip just tightened, metal bending under his servo. 

Being out of they room was a blessing but Prowl stopping them wasn't. 

"Move. Now." Prowl just looked more fragged off.

"Explain why Red Alert glitched after he commed me about you. And why I got several comms from mechs in the rec room." One of his doorwings twitched and it just made Sunstreaker more agitated. 

"I'm busy so unless you want to get slagged, I'd move if I were you." Sideswipe was using this as a escape but Sunstreaker was stronger them him but Sideswipe had more endurance. 

"Threats? That's not helping your case, Sunstreaker. And let go of your brother. He clearly doesn't want you dragging him around." 

"If I let him go, there's no guarantee that I will get a hold of him again. Now move." As he was talking, he kept pressing and prodding at the bond. It only made Sideswipe angrier but Sunstreaker needed to have that connection to help him. 

"Sunny let go...you're hurting me." He looked at Sideswipe with narrowed optics. He knew that trick and he wasn't falling for it. 

"Sunstreaker. Should I comm someone else to assist me or will you let him go?" 

"Please, Sunny. Let go." 

"Shut up. And you." He looked back at Prowl. "You don't know what's going on so move and I will explain later."

"You are injuring your brother and I am inclined to believe that you will more so once again. Let go." 

"Listen to me! No one listens to me! Move!" Sunstreaker felt Sideswipe energy field shift. He knew what it felt like so he could predict what was going to happen. His twin was perceiving Prowl as an enemy, a threat, to him and his brother. This is why they liked to be alone. "Prowl. For once in your life can you not need logic right now?" He placed himself more between his twin and Prowl. He then heard a few mechs approach from behind. Great. Now his finish was going to get ruined in front of others. 

Glancing behind them and past Sideswipe glare, he saw Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Wonderful. His optics focus back on Sideswipe and pressed against the bond again. 

"What the frag is going on here? I just slagging fixed him, Sunstreaker! If you don't let him go right now I swear to Primus I will reformat you into a blender." Sunstreaker sighed. Sideswipe tensed more and snarled. Where Sunstreaker got angry and violent towards anything and anyone, Sideswipe was possessive and very defensive of the object of his possessiveness which is Sunstreaker. The yellow mech didn't want to deal with this right now.

He purposely let his grip loosen and Sideswipe took the opportunity to yank his arm away but was quick to reach out and grab Sunstreaker's arm, the metal screeching as it was bent. 

"You all realize that he can take you down in a click, right? I gave you your warning. This is all your faults." Sunstreaker let his frame relax. No use fighting. He looked at Ratchet, hoping that at least Ratchet would understand what was happening. "Don't you dare use sedatives. That will only make it worse."

The yellow twin let himself be dragged close to his brothers frame and saw Ratchet's optics brighten. At least there was one smart mech on this base. 

"Prowl. Back off. Everyone give them space right now." Ratchet glared over at Prowl while pushing Prime and Ironhide. Seeing Prowl about to protest, his glare got worse. "You think Sunstreaker is the only one who snaps sometimes?" 

A loud growl filled the hall which made Prowl actually back up a step at the intensity of Sideswipe glare. The red mech took the opportunity and dragged his twin past the Praxian, engine revving loudly.

"Don't come in our room unless I comm you." Sunstreaker glanced back at the mechs and actually stumbled a bit when Sideswipe jerked him, not liking his twins attention on someone else. 

As the two disappeared, Prowl glanced to Ratchet for an explanation. 

"I would listen to Sunstreaker's advice. Give their duties for the next two days to someone else. They're on medical leave." Ratchet huffed before heading back to the medbay. 

~~~~~~

Sunstreaker cursed as he was pretty much thrown in the twins room as Sideswipe made sure no one followed them then locking the door behind them. 

"Open the bond, Sideswipe. Don't block me out." A soft growl was his answer. "Sideswipe!" 

The yellow mech stood defiantly in front if his brother, knowing his twin just wanted him to surrender but Sunstreaker wouldn't unless the bond was open. He wanted to support Sideswipe but he also needed Sideswipe to support him. He also didn't like feeling alone. 

Sideswipe move towards him, engine revving again but he refused to back down. "Sideswipe! Are you even listening to--" Apparently his twin had heard enough, pressing their lips together harshly to silence him. Now normally Sunstreaker was the one to take charge but in the few times Sideswipe did, it was incredibly sexy. Not that the yellow twin would say that out loud. 

Sideswipe pushed his willing brother back until he hit the wall, pinning him there. Another push and prod at the bond and Sunstreaker could feel the wall give a bit so he pushed harder until his twin let him in. Wave after wave of possessiveness and anger surrounded him, making him dizzy. Sideswipe usually filled the bond with happiness, love, and adoration. Mostly to make his twin squirm but Sideswipe was the happier half of the two. Sunstreaker was more angry and less happy while Sideswipe was more happy and less angry. But sometimes Sunstreaker could be happy and Sideswipe could be angry. They were the same spark after all. 

"Mine." The word was growled into Sunstreaker's audio, making him shiver slightly. Black servos ran over every in of the yellow frame. He'd pay for scratching paint later. Right now he wanted more fragging and less gentleness. He moaned softly when the red mech bit at the wires in his neck, his servos dipping into the cracks in the armour of Sideswipe's hips to touch the hidden sensitive wires. His brother growled again and reached down, grabbing a yellow thigh and hiking it over his hip. 

Sunstreaker hummed as digits ghosted over his panel and a command to open was sent over the bond. Knowing better then to refuse less it be forcefully remove, a soft click was heard as his panel slid back exposing his interfacing components. Well it would have if Sideswipe hadn't stopped it halfway causing his spike to be covered.

"You won't be needing that, dear brother~" Sideswipe practically purred. "Now should I tease or be rough?"

[[Rough. Merge at the end.]] Like slag Sunstreaker would beg out loud. He just hoped it would be enough.

"Say please, Sunshine." Primus damn Sideswipe. 

[[Please.]]

"Out loud. Wanna hear how much you want me." A digit ghosted over his valve before dipping in slightly. "Unless you want me to tease." 

"Frag you." Sunstreaker squirmed, wincing as his back scraped on the metal wall behind him. 

"Manners. Now say please. Or do I have to make you?" The digit wiggled in further, enough to tease but not enough to satisfy. That was followed by a hard pulse from Sideswipe's spark that had his twin arching into him. "Come on, Sunny. I don't want to have to make you." Three more hard pulses pulled a soft moan from Sunstreaker. 

"Hurry up! You'll regret it if you tease." 

Sideswipe chuckled. "You'll regret it if you don't say please. I'll tie you to the berth and work to the edge over and over again. Then when you're finally begging, I'll leave you here like that. Who knows when I'll be back." 

The pinned mech growled and arched his back struts again as another digit pressed in. "Hate you." 

"No you don't. Can't lie to me, brother." Sideswipe smirked seductivly, a move he learn from his twin. "What's it going to be?" He leaned up and nipped at a helm fin, please when his brother moaned again. 

"Frag me. Now. /Please!/" Another click was heard and Sunstreaker groaned as Sideswipe didn't waste anytime before sinking his spike into his warm depths. 

"Good boy." Sideswipe grinned and didn't give his brother time to adjust, holding one leg over his hip as he started thrusting. Sunstreaker moaned at the fast rough pace, having to grab onto his twins shoulders to have some leverage. Sideswipe was holding him up so only the tip of his ped was touching the ground. Slagger. 

"Such a good boy. So wet and tight for me. Only me." Sideswipe nuzzled a helm fin, starting to calm down a bit. "Mine. All mine." 

[[Yours.]] Sunstreaker groaned and arched into him as his spike rubbed against a particularly sensitive node. Sideswipe hummed and picked up his pace, thrusting in quick short jabs making Sunstreaker moan again. He loved making his brother moan. Only he could.

"Open." Sunstreaker focused his optics back on Sideswipe's face and sent the command for his chestplates to split, exposing his spark chamber. His spark already trying to connect with it's other half and he let out a whine at the strain. Sideswipe grinned and took pity, opening his own chestplate. Their sparks reached out for their other half, trying to be whole once again. Leaning closer, their sparks touched and enveloped each other. 

Sunstreaker instantly gathered the pain and anger swelling around his twins spark and pushed it away, burying it far away from his twin. Then he sent out love and wrapped his around his twin. He normally didn't do that but Sideswipe needed it. Said not had his helm on Sunstreaker's shoulder, sending pulses of love back.

It didn't take them long to succumb to overload, both crying out. Sideswipe out loud and Sunstreaker through the bond. Gently, Sideswipe let his twin actually put both peds on the floor and pulled away when both sparks retreated into their respective chambers, sated for the time being. 

The sound of cooling fans and harsh vents filled the room. Sideswipe reached up and stroked his twins face. "Thanks..."

"Don't. You do it for me. You own me a new paintjob, buffing, AND wax. Got it?" The glare he tried to pull off was lost as he was exhausted. Seeing this, Sideswipe pulled his twin over to his berth, laying him down. 

"Promise." The red mech crawled into the berth and snuggled into his twins golden chest, content to let the sound of Sunny's spark lull him into recharge. Sunstreaker threw an arm around him before shutting down into recharge. He would hold Sideswipe to his promise though.

**Author's Note:**

> May change rating if I do anything more graphic, which I probably will eventually. Who knows? This is one of my favorite ships. Like number one for Transformers anyways. Updates won't be constant. I don't know when I will write something that I deem worthy of sharing. Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
